1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-whitening underarm compositions having perspiration inhibiting properties and/or deodorancy.
2. The Related Art
Antiperspirant products frequently result in objectionable aesthetic characteristics including tackiness and whitening. The term whitening refers to the presence of visible residues of white substances remaining on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,511 (Coe) reports an anhydrous antiperspirant product containing a non-volatile water soluble liquid masking agent interactive with the antiperspirant active salt. The interaction is reported to essentially eliminate discernible whitening without substantially diminishing perspiration inhibiting activity. Most preferred as masking agent are alkoxylated alcohols such as PPG-10 butane diol and dimethicone copolyol.
A problem often encountered with masking agents is that they interfere with other physical properties. For instance, solid, gel or cream type products require structurants to impart rigidity. Many masking agents plasticize to increase tackiness and interfere with the structurant effect. Consequently, considerable research has been conducted to discover non-whitening agents which have little or no adverse affect on other physical properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an underarm product which after application leaves, for at least 1 hour, preferably 3 hours but optimally 24 hours, transparent (non-white) product residues on the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underarm product which not only is non-whitening but also has no detrimental effect upon other physical properties of the product.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.